Love Never Forced
by noona961019
Summary: Kyuhyun merasa Sungmin menjauhinya. Apa yang terjadi? Warning: Yaoi, OOC, Semi-AU, Ada adegan yg g pantes buat anak bawah umur*Author sok tua! #BUAGH!*, FAIL!. Twoshot. KyuMin, slight SeoKyu, SunSun, & a lil KangTeuk.
1. Chapter 1

**Love Never Forced**

**A Screenplays Fanfic by Noona961019**

**With Character:**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Soonkyu | Seo Joohyun | Other.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belong to God, SM-Ent, Themselves, & E.L.F.**

**SNSD belong to SONE.*So, Q kagak masuk itungan XP***

**Donghae, Sungmin, Henry & Jino milik Noona961019 *BLETAK!***

**Warning:**

**Yaoi | OOC | Semi-AU |Ada adegan yg g pantes buat anak bawah umur*Author sok tua! #BUAGH!* | FAIL! | Judul & Crita kagak nyambung XP**

**Pairings:**

**KyuMin | Slight: SeoKyu | SunSun | KangTeuk | KhunToria(?).**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong! Q bawa FF abal lagi neh.. Peringatan keras buat yg Sone, Q saranin g usah baca takut'a sakit ati. Tp kl maksa gpp deh. Heheh.. Enjoy the Story!~**

**^o~o^**

"Kau menjauhiku?" Tuntut seorang Namja setelah sebelumnya Ia menarik lengan Namja lain.

"Anniya. Aku tak menjauh.." Jawab Namja yang lebih pendek darinya. Ia mencoba tegar, walau air mata selalu saja mencoba jatuh dari pelupuk mata.

"Kau berbohong, Hyung!" Seru Namja jangkung didepannya. Ia menarik lengan Namja aegyo tersebut, lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya disisi dinding. Pupilnya melebar memandangi Sungmin yang masih terkejut akan perlakuannya, gerakannya seolah mencari tahu dimana letak kebohongan Namja aegyo didepannya.

"..." Sungmin menunduk dalam tanpa berkata-kata. Sesekali bibir bawahnya Ia gigit untuk menyalurkan rasa kesalnya akan kelemahannya sendiri.

"Wae? Kenapa Kau menjauh?" Seperti telah bosan, Kyuhyun sedikit berteriak. Ia benar-benar tak mengerti ada apa? Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia hanya ingin mencari 'Kejelasan', mungkin kata itu yang pantas dideskripsikan.

"Aku ingin Kita selesai, Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin datar, dengan berani Ia menatap mata Namja didepannya yang masih mematung. Sepertinya, kata itu benar-benar berpengaruh besar.

"Mwo?" Kyuhyun membulatkan mata sipitnya, masih dengan posisinya.

"Hubungan Kita Akan menyakiti semua orang yang Kita sayangi." Kata Sungmin, Ia menatap ke arah yang lain. Tak sanggup melihat ekspresi hancur yang sangat jelas terpampang di wajah stoic Kyuhyun.

"Tapi.. Aku menyayangimu, Lee Sungmin..." Sayup-sayup suara Kyuhyun terdengar serak. Benar, Namja bermarga Cho itu benar-benar menyayangi Namja didepannya. RALAT! Ini bukan 'sayang', namun...

"Ya, Aku juga menyayangimu sebagai Hyung pada Dongsaengnya.." Ralat Sungmin dengan cepat. Ia menutup rapat kedua pasang mata kecoklatannya. Membeku disana.

"Kau bohong!" Sentak Kyuhyun, Ia mengguncang-guncang bahu Namja yang lebih tua 2 tahun darinya itu, seakan tak percaya atas apa yang baru saja Namja tersebut katakan. "Jangan bohong padaku, Hyung! Jangan.."Bagai orang kalap, Ia semakin keras mengguncang bahu Namja didepannya. Sementara Sungmin tetap tak bergeming, Ia membuka sepasang mata kelincinya dengan tatapan dingin yang menusuk.

"Cukup, Kyu!" Bentak Sungmin yang seketika berhasil membuat Kyuhyun berhenti mengguncang bahunya. Ia menatap Namja didepannya, menyelami bola mata hitam kelamnya yang telah berkaca-kaca. Tanpa banyak bicara, Ia menghempas kedua tangan Kyuhyun yang menggantung pada bahunya dengan kasar. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun dengan berjuta pertanyaan dari sana.

**.**

**.**

"Kau kenapa dengan Kyu, Hyung?" Tanya Dongsaeng yang usianya hanya berselisih 3 bulan lebih muda darinya. Dada Sungmin serasa terhimpit. Sakit.

"Kami tak apa-apa.." Gumamnya sambil menyibukkan diri dengan netbook-nya. Mengalihkan perhatian.

"Aku kira Kau mempercayaiku sebagai sahabatmu. Ternyata Aku salah, ya?" Ujar Eunhyuk datar, Ia menatap Sungmin dengan sarat kekecewaan. Wajah yang biasanya ceria, kini tertutupi awan mendung. Sungmin menoleh ke arah Eunhyuk. Rasa bersalah berkecambuk dalam dadanya. Ya, Ia tahu Ia salah dan Ia tak ingin kehilangan sahabatnya. Ia tak mau. Namja penyuka pink itu meletakkan Netbook-nya dan menghampiri Hyukkie. Duduk di kasur berseprai biru muda milik Hyukkie dan menatapnya lurus.

"A.. Anniya, Hyukkie. Kau sahabatku.." Ia mencoba meyakinkan Namja yang sedang murung didepannya. Tangannya meraih lengan Hyukkie. Namun, Namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu makin menunduk.

"Lantas, Kenapa selalu Aku yang menceritakan keluh kesahku? Sedangkan Hyung hanya mendengarku dan memberi saran? Aku hanya ingin mencoba menjadi Sahabat sekaligus Dongsaeng yang baik untukmu, Hyung. Yang juga bisa mendengarmu, bukan hanya didengar olehmu, Hyung.." Jelas Eunhyuk, Ia mengeluarkan segala unek-unek yang benar-benar mengganjal dalam pikirannya. Ia benar-benar nggak ingin dibilang menjadi seorang yang egois yang hanya selalu ingin didengarkan!

"Mianhae, Hyukkie~ah.." Sungmin menarik Eunyuk dalam pelukannya. Membenamkan wajah Dongsaeng-nya pada dada bidangnya.

"..." Eunhyuk tak merespon. Hanya diam sambil menahan isakan yang hampir keluar dari bibirnya.

"Arasseo, Aku ceritakan, Dongsaeng-ah.."

**.**

**.**

PRANG!

"Hei, Maknae setan!" Bentak Heechul kesal. Bagaimana tidak kesal? Ia sungguh kaget dengan suara sumpit yang dihempas kasar oleh pemiliknya ke piring. Benar-benar sialan!

"Jaga ucapanmu, Heenim." Ujar si Leader, Ia tahu mood Heechul memang naik turun dan ini sangat tak mengherankan untuk ukuran orang macam Heechul. "Kau kenapa, Kyu?" Tanyanya seusai mengalihkan pandangannya dari Heechul menuju si Maknae. Maknae yang membuat kerusuhan tadi.

"Sakit hati.." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat. Ia menatap piringnya yang kosong, memantulkan cerminan dirinya saat ini.

"MWO?" Koor seluruh member Super Junior, kecuali Kyuhyun sendiri.

Kyuhyun mengambil sumpitnya, Ia memegang ujungnya kemudian menunjuk Leeteuk dengan alat bantu makan itu. "Ketika Orang yang Kau cintai meninggalkanmu tanpa alasan. Apa yang Kau rasakan?" Tanyanya sinis.

"Kyuu.." Gumam Leeteuk khawatir. Tiba-tiba, tangannya yang mendingin dihangatkan dengan tangan besar milik Kangin, yang otomatis membuatnya nerveous dan melempar tatapan 'Bagaimana-ini'.

"Ladeni saja Dia Teukkie.." Kata Kangin lembut. Tangan kirinya masih tetap menggenggam tangan Leeteuk hangat.

Leeteuk mengangguk sekilas. "Te.. Tentu saja, sakit Kyu.."

"Ya! Itu yang Aku rasakan sekarang!" Seru sang Evil setengah berteriak yang membuat semua member yang berkumpul di ruang makan menjadi ciut. Bersamaan, Sungmin bangkit dari kursinya.

"Ada apa, Minnie~ah?" Tanya Art of Voice penasaran. Otaknya mulai mengira-ngira, mungkin Kyuhyun jadi badmood saat ini karena Sungmin.

"A.. Aku.. Mau pulang.." Jawab Sungmin seadanya. Semua mata mengarah padanya.

"Ha? Waeyo, Sungmin~Hyung?" Kini giliran Donghae yang mengajukan pertanyaannya.

"Appa menelponku tadi." Alasan klise keluar dari bibir pink Namja aegyo itu.

"Sekarang?" Eternal Magnae ikut menimpali.

"Ne..." Gumam Sungmin kalut karena Kyuhyun menatapnya dengan pandangan 'kau-kenapa-sih-hyung-?'.

"Pulanglah, Minnie~Hyung.." Eunhyuk menepuk punggung Sungmin yang sejak tadi bangkit dari kursinya. Sedangkan seluruh member kecuali Sungmin dan Eunhyuk saling berpandangan tak mengerti.

**.**

**.**

"Gomawo, Kyuhyun~oppa.." Yeojya itu menundukkan kepalanya tanda hormat sejenak. Kemudian menatap pemuda jangkung dihadapannya.

"Ne, Seohyun~ah.. Gwaenchanayo?" Rasa khawatir sedikit terlihat di wajahnya.

"Gwaenchana, Oppa. Aku nggak masalah kok Oppa menolakku tadi.." Yeojya bernama Seohyun itu tersenyum manis. Sesekali rambut panjangnya yang indah mengikuti irama angin yang berembus.

"Mian.." Gumam Kyuhyun sambil menunduk.

"Ne, Oppa.. Aku tahu Qian~Unnie yang terbaik untuk Oppa.." Seohyun menepuk pundak Kyuhyun pelan, mencoba menenangkan dirinya sendiri sebenarnya. Berat rasa hatinya untuk mengatakan hal itu.

"Mwo?" Mata Kyuhyun membulat mendengar kesimpulan dangkal yang dibuat oleh Maknae SNSD itu.

"Yah, Oppa harus bersabar untuk mendapatkan Qian~Unnie. Meski sekarang Dia istri Nichkhun~oppa, namun Aku yakin hatinya untuk Oppa seorang.." Tambah Seohyun sambil menundukkan wajahnya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Rasa sakitnya tak sebanding dengan rasa sakit yang bersarang dalam dadanya saat ini.

"Ya! Kenapa Kau berkata begitu, Seohyun~ah? Qian? Dia sahabatku kok.." Protes Kyuhyun sambil memanyunkan bibirnya. Tak menyangka, Yeojya sepandai Seohyun bisa mengambil kesimpulan yang sangat-sangat tak masuk akal seperti itu. Mana mungkin seorang Kyuhyun dengan seorang Song Qian? Habislah Ia dengan Nichkhun kalau begitu ceritanya.

"Jjinja, Oppa? Lalu, siapa Yeojya yang Oppa sukai?" Mata Yeojya itu berbinar. Seakan ada rasa kelegaan didalamnya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Dia termenung.. Memangnya yang dicintainya harus yeojya ya?

"Err.. Itu.." Namja berambut ikal auburn itu gelisah. Matanya berputar, mencari jalan keluar. Sementara Seohyun menghembuskan nafas, dan mengukir senyum manisnya.

"Kalau begitu, Akan kubuat Oppa jatuh cinta padaku.." Ucapnya pelan tapi dengan nada percaya diri. Kyuhyun memandang Yeojya di depannya tatapan tak mengerti. Tiba-tiba...

CHU~

Seohyun meletakkan bibirnya ke bibir Namja didepannya yang masih terpaku tak mengerti. Mata Kyuhyun membulat seketika ketika Yeojya itu semakin agresif menjilat bibirnya dan sedikit berjinjit untuk mendorong tengkuknya. Kyuhyun menarik wajahnya paksa dengan tatapan yang tak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata.

"Seohyun~ah.." Gumam Kyuhyun kaget, sangat sangat kaget tentu saja. Masa seorang Kyuhyun yang katanya 'Seme Sejati' ciumannya bisa diinterupsi oleh seorang yeojya yang sedikit err.. Agresif?

"Kan Aku sudah bilang Aku yang Akan membuat Oppa jatuh cinta padaku.." Ujarnya polos sambil menyentuh bibirnya sendiri. "Aku masuk dulu Oppa. Annyeong.." Katanya kemudian masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam sendiri. Bibir bawahnya memerah, mungkin karena dilumat Seohyun tadi? Oh, No! Dunia sudah terbalik! Tunggu, sendirian eh?

"Mi.. Mian.." Gumam Seorang Namja yang baru saja turun dari mobil mewahnya. Tangannya menenteng sebuah kotak yang cukup besar.

"Minnie~ah.." Panggil Kyuhyun tak percaya, jangan-jangan Sungmin melihatnya berciuman *coret* dicium Seohyun? Sungmin tak bergeming, dengan acuh Ia berjalan memencet bel rumah Seohyun. Rasa tak nyaman di perutnya benar-benar menggelitik. Ya! Kalian benar, Sungmin melihatnya. Kalian kira Sungmin buta eh? Yang tak melihat SeoKyu berciuman dari jarak beberapa meter darinya. Ia menghembuskan nafas panjang. Hey, Kyuhyun bukan siapa-siapanya lagi bukan? Kenapa Ia selalu berfikir bahwa Ia masih memilikinya?

"Annyeong, Seohyunnie.." Lontarnya dengan penuh senyum kepalsuan.

Mata Seohyun membulat melihat tamu di rumahnya itu, "Hyaa.. Sungmin~Oppa, waeyo?" Ia membukakan pintu untuk Namja tersebut.

"Ini titipan dari Umma. Untuk Ahjumma.." Sungmin menyerahkan bungkusan kotak yang Ia pegang di tangannya dengan hati-hati. Seohyun meraih bungkusan itu juga dengan hati-hati. Senyum terpampang jelas diwajahnya.

"Gomawo. Tapi Umma sedang nggak ada di rumah, Oppa. Nanti Aku sampaikan.." Ujarnya sambil memandang bungkusan itu.

"Ne. Kau mencari siapa, Seohyun~ah?" Tanya Sungmin ketika melihat Seohyun seperti mencari-cari seseorang di halaman rumahnya. Bukan munafik, Sungmin tahu jelas siapa yang dicari oleh Seohyun, tapi kelu bibirnya untuk mengatakan, 'Kau mencari Kyuhyun?'.

"Tadi.. Disini ada.. Ah, sudahlah Oppa.." Jelas Seohyun tak jelas. Seperti orang yang tertangkap basah, Ia salah tingkah. Wajahnya memerah pekat.

"Kau nggak nginap di Dorm?" Tanya Namja aegyo itu mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Anni.. SNSD lagi bebas tugas, Aku milih pulang aja. Soalnya di rumah lagi sepi juga Oppa.." Jawab Seohyun. Ia tersenyum kemudian pandangannya teralihkan pada bungkusan di tangannya, seolah mereka-reka apa yang ada di dalamnya.

"Oh, Aku pulang ya? Annyeong.." Pamit Sungmin disertai senyum lagi. Dadanya benar-benar sesak apabila melihat wajah Seohyun. Bukan! Ia tidak membenci Seohyun. Cemburu? Mungkin..

Yeojya itu merengut, kemudian sunshine smile terukir di bibirnya. "Ne, Sungmin~Oppa. Daah.." Tangannya melambai seiring kepergian Sungmin. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumahnya untuk meletakkan titipan dari Nyonya Lee.

**.**

**.**

Sungmin berjalan perlahan keluar dari rumah Seohyun. Kakinya terasa berat, begini ya rasanya sakit hati? Ck, tapi setidaknya Ia bersyukur, dengan adanya Seohyun intensitasnya bertemu dengan Kyuhyun akan semakin berkurang dan akhirnya Kyuhyun dapat melupakannya. Benarkan?

Baiklah itu semua memang benar. Namun, kenapa respon dari hati Sungmin terasa sakit? Sudahlah, lagipula Kyuhyun sedang tidak disini.

"Hyung.." Perkiraan Sungmin salah! Buktinya, Kyuhyun sekarang tengah menahan tangan kanannya yang tengah menggapai pintu mobil.

"Waeyo?" Tanya Sungmin. Ia memberanikan menatap mata kelam Kyuhyun.

"Kau pulang ke Dorm?" Kini giliran Kyuhyun yang bertanya tanpa melepaskan pegangan tangannya sedikitpun.

"Anni.. Aku pulang ke rumah.." Jawab Namja yang lebih pendek dengan yakin. Ia membatalkan niatan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam mobil. Ia membalikkan badannya memandang Namja didepannya. Namja yang juga merupakan dongsaengnya, sejenak Ia termenung.

"Arrasseo, Kalau gitu tolong bilangkan Teukkie~Hyung, Aku juga tak pulang." Ujar Kyuhyun yang membuat Sungmin merengut tak senang.

"Andwae, Kyu. Kau harus pulang." Larangnya halus, entah kenapa kata-katanya terlalu halus untuk didengar sebagai sebuah perintah.

Kyuhyun merajuk, "Shireo. Jika Hyung nggak ikut pulang, Aku juga nggak pulang ke Dorm.."

"Arra. Aku pulang ke Dorm.."

**.**

**.**

"Jangan menghindariku, Hyung.." Gumam Namja bernama Kyuhyun. Sungmin yang sibuk berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir menggantung kata-katanya, "Eung?" Entahlah, Namja aegyo itu sepertinya masih belum konek dengan apa yang Kyuhyun bicarakan.

"Jangan, Hyung.." Lanjut Namja yang lebih muda 2 tahun darinya itu. Tatapan sedihnya benar-benar memancar dari wajahnya, sementara pandangannya Ia arahkan keluar jendela. Sungmin prihatin, Ia menghentikan laju kendaraannya sejenak. Kedua bola mata kecoklatannya Ia arahkan pada Namja yang terduduk disampingnya.

"Kyuu.." Gumamnya dengan nada lebih rendah. Ia ingin memeluk Dongsaeng-nya itu. Namun, Ia tak akan melakukannya sekarang. Kedua tangannya Ia masukkan ke dalam saku celananya seiring dinginnya AC mobil yang menusuk kulit.

"Aku.."

"..."

"Bogoshippo, Hyung..." Bisiknya. Pandangannya teralihkan menatap wajah Namja aegyo didepannya. "Saranghae, Minnie~ah.. Maaf jika Aku banyak berbuat salah. Tapi, Aku benar-benar tak mengerti dimana letak kesalahanku. Katakan, Hyung, Apa salahku?"

"Bukan salahmu, Kyu." Ralat Sungmin dengan segera. Ia menyalakan mesin mobilnya, kemudian kembali berkonsentrasi untuk menyetir walau hatinya benar-benar menggalau kini. Mungkin.. Sedikit Dilema.

"Lalu?" Kyuhyun masih menatap Sungmin dengan penuh antusias.

"Lupakan saja Aku, Kyu. Tadi, Seohyunnie menciummu bukan? Ia yang terbaik. Cintailah orang yang mencintaimu, Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin, entah kenapa memorinya kembali memutar kejadian beberapa menit tadi.

"Berhenti, Hyung! Tadi Hanya sebuah kecelakaan!" Kyuhyun membela diri. "Kau bilang untuk mencintai orang yang mencintaiku? Kau fikir Seegois apa Aku, hyung? Aku mencintaimu dan Aku yakin Kau juga begitu.." Tambah Namja bermarga Cho itu sambil terus menatap Sungmin intens, sedangkan Namja aegyo itu tak bergeming, menyetir mobil seolah membuat perhatiannya teralih. Tiba-tiba, Ia menghentikan laju mobilnya di tempat gelap yang hanya disinari lampu temaram. Mobil-mobil berjejeran di kiri kanan. Parking Area? Yeah, kalian benar.

"Kita sudah sampai.." Ujarnya dingin.

**^^ T B C ^^**

Keep it or Delete?

Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Never Forced**

**A Screenplays Fanfic by Noona961019**

**With Character:**

**Cho Kyuhyun | Lee Sungmin | Lee Soonkyu | Seo Joohyun | Other.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Super Junior belong to God, SM-Ent, Themselves, & E.L.F.**

**SNSD belong to SONE.*So, Q kagak masuk itungan XP***

**Donghae, Sungmin, Henry & Jino milik Noona961019 *BLETAK!***

**Warning:**

**Yaoi | OOC | Semi-AU |Ada adegan yg g pantes buat anak bawah umur*Author sok tua! #BUAGH!* | FAIL! | Judul & Crita kagak nyambung XP**

**Pairings:**

**KyuMin | Slight: SeoKyu | SunSun | KangTeuk | KhunToria(?).**

**A/N:**

**Annyeong! Q bawa FF abal lagi neh.. Peringatan keras buat yg Sone, Q saranin g usah baca takut'a sakit ati. Tp kl maksa gpp deh. Heheh.. Enjoy the Story!~**

**^o~o^**

PRANG!*keknya si Kuyu hobinya mecah2in barang, deh..==''*

"Kau kenapa lagi, Kyu?" Tanya sang Pastur, Siwon.

"Dimana Sungmin~Hyung, Teukkie~Hyung? Bukannya semalam Ia pulang ke Dorm?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Namja berambut pirang yang sedang yang berdiri melihatnya dengan pandangan khawatir. Pertanyaan Siwon seakan menjadi angin lalu bagi Maknae ini.

Kibum menepuk pundak Leeteuk yang gemetaran dari belakang, sembari berkata, "Ne, Tapi Ia pulang lagi. Setahuku sih.."

"Aiish..." Desah Kyuhyun kasar. Tangan kanannya dikepalkan lalu dipukulkan ke tembok, hingga benar-benar terdengar bunyi 'DUAGH!'. Dadanya naik turun, matanya memerah menahan amarah. Namja jangkung itu berlari dari sana. Menuju ke kamarnya.

"Kyu!" Bentak Leeteuk yang sudah tak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun. Matanya berkaca-kaca, Ia tak pernah membentak Maknae-nya selama ini. Sakit hatinya melihat dongsaengnya yang paling buncit menjadi seperti ini. Hingga akhirnya seseorang berbisik.

"Biar Aku saja, Teukkie~Hyung.."

**.**

**.**

"Untuk apa Kau mengikutiku, monKEY!*dibantai Lockets*!" Bentak Kyuhyun ketika seseorang memasuki kamarnya bahkan tanpa diketuk terlebih dahulu.

'Maknae sialan!' Batin Namja itu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebagai salah satu usahanya untuk bersabar. Ia duduk di tepi kasur Kyuhyun, sementara sang pemilik sedang meringkuk dipojok Kasur. "Menemanimu, pabo.." Gumam Namja bernama Lee Hyukjae itu.

"Aku tak butuh Kau.." Ujar Kyuhyun dingin. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki panjangnya yang ditekuk. Sementara kepalanya Ia tenggelamkan pada lututnya.

Eunhyuk menatap langit-langit, memutar otak, "Kau butuh Min~Hyung?"

Kyuhyun mengangkat kepalanya, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau kira Aku sebodoh mereka?" Tanya Couple-nya Donghae itu sambil menyeringai setan*Evil smirk diplagiat! #Buagh!#*. Karena seringaian amatir itu, Kyuhyun hampir muntah. Ia menenggelamkan kepalanya pada lututnya lagi.

"Cih! Sepertinya Kau yang terBODOH!" Seru si Pemilik tetap(?) Evil Smirk dengan nada meremehkan.

"Tutup mulutmu, Maknae! Aku tahu Sungmin~Hyung menghindarimu. Kau kira Sungmin~Hyung tak pernah bercerita padaku?" Eunhyuk angkat bicara. Kesal rasanya diejek terus dengan Dongsaeng yang jelas-jelas kurang ajar macam Kyuhyun.

"Masa bodoh dengan Dia!" Seru Namja bermarga Cho. Suaranya terdengar serak.

Namja kurus yang duduk di tepi ranjang kini beranjak menuju Si Maknae, "Ayolah.. Kau kira Sungmin~Hyung menghindarimu itu tanpa alasan heh?"

"Memang begitu!" Seru Kyuhyun asal. Otak *yang katanya jenius* miliknya tak dapat mencerna dengan jelas perkataan sang 'Monkey of Super Junior'.

Eunhyuk mendesah, tangannya meraih pundak Namja berambut auburn itu, didorongnya bahu Namja itu agar Namja itu dapat duduk dengan tegak. Kyuhyun merengut, ogah-ogahan Ia melirik Hyung yang hanya lebih tua 2 tahun darinya, "Kau kira Ia nggak merasa tersakiti?" Tanya Eunhyuk, dipicingkannya mata sipitnya sambil bertanya lagi, "Kau tahu Apa yang membuatnya menjauhimu?"

"Ukh.."

Tak peduli dengan gumaman tak jelas dari Kyuhyun, Eunhyuk melanjutkan, "Dia menghindarimu bahkan tak menginap di Dorm hingga 3 harian ini karena..."

**.**

**.**

"SUNGMIN~HYUNG! KELUAR KAU!" Teriak seorang Namja. Namja tersebut terengah-engah, tangan kanannya dengan brutal memencet-mencet bel yang sangat jelas merupakan benda mati. Sementara tangan kirinya menggedor-gedor pintu Apartment Pribadi milik Keluarga Lee dengan tak kalah brutalnya.

"Nuga?" Tanya seseorang dari dalam. Tak lama pintu metalik itu terbuka. Menampakkan seorang Namja berambut hitam yang memagutkan alisnya heran.

"HYUNG!" Seru Kyuhyun, Namja yang tadi melakukan kegaduhan. Kedua lengannya merengkuh Namja didepannya seolah tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

"Kyu.." Gumam Sungmin tak mengerti. Namun, yang Ia tahu, Ia merasa nyaman merasakan kehangatan ini. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung Dongsaengnya ini. Sementara kepalanya Ia tenggelamkan pada bahu Kyuhyun.

"Cukup! Aku tahu dan Aku mengerti. Maafkan Aku Hyung.." Sela Kyuhyun. Ia makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Namja yang amat Ia sayangi itu. "Aku terlalu bodoh! Aku seharusnya tahu mereka menyakitimu!"

"Kyu.." Sungmin menutup matanya. Sesak tubuhnya dipeluk sedemikian erat. Namun..

"Soonkyu kan? Soonkyu yang berkomplot dengan Sooman, Ia kan yang menyakitimu, Hyung? Menyakiti Kita..." Ucap Kyuhyun. Ia melepas pelukannya, menatap lekat-lekat Namja aegyo di depannya. Wajahnya memerah, bukan karena malu, namun marah.. Marah besar melihat orang yang Ia cintai disakiti oleh orang lain.

"Kyu.." Gumam Sungmin. Ia tertegun melihat Namja dihadapannya menjadi seperti ini. Ya, Ia sekarang mengerti seberapa besar rasa cinta si Maknae padanya, Ia bisa merasakannya. Dadanya berdebar.

"Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi, Hyung? Kenapa Kau tak pernah bercerita padaku?" Kyuhyun mengguncang kedua bahu Hyung-nya, sementara Sungmin menunduk dalam.

"Aku tak ingin membebanimu.." Ujar Namja bermarga Lee itu. Mati-matian Ia menahan tangis.

"Dan ketika ini makin rumit, Kau malah memberiku beban yang lebih berat." Protes Kyuhyun. Kedua tangannya meraih pipi Sungmin, mengangkatnya, hingga Hyung-nya tak menunduk lagi.

"Mianhae.." Sesal Sungmin. Setetes air bening mengalir dari pelupuk matanya. Kedua tangan Maknae yang tadi membingkai pipi milik Namja aegyo itu bergerak menghapus air mata Namja itu. Ia membenamkan kepala Sungmin pada dadanya, menepuk punggungnya, mencoba menenangkannya.

"Cukup, Hyung! Aku yang akan melindungimu.." Katanya sambil menutup mata. Basah, ya kausnya basah, bekas air mata tentu saja.

"..." Sungmin tak merespon, isakan kecil terdengar dari bibirnya. Ia mencium dalam-dalam harum tubuh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun mulai khawatir, Ia merunduk, melihat baik-baik wajah Namja yang sangat Ia cintai, "Jangan menangis, Hyung. Kau percaya padaku?" Perlahan, tangannya terulur untuk menghapus jejak-jejak air di pipi Sungmin.

"N.. Ne.." Jawab Namja aegyo itu sedikit tergagap.

"Uljima, Hyung.." Ujar Kyuhyun kemudian kembali memeluk Namja mungil itu. Menenggelamkannya dalam lautan kerinduan *hueeek!#PLAK!*

**.**

**.**

"Oppa.." Seorang Yeojya berkacak pinggang dihadapan seorang Namja. "Kau melanggar janjimu!" Serunya setengah berteriak.

"Soonkyu?" Gumaman kecil keluar dari bibir si 'Oppa'.

"Dengarkan Aku Oppa! Apabila Aku tak bisa memilikimu, maka Orang lain juga tidak boleh memilikimu! Kenapa Kau melanggarnya Oppa? Waeee?" Tanya Soonkyu dan kini benar-benar berteriak. Tangannya mengguncang bahu Namja didepannya. Matanya memerah diiringi lelehan air mata dari wajah bundarnya.

"..." Sungmin, Namja itu tak bergeming. Ia sadar tentang kejadian kemarin. Kejadian yang begitu menenangkan hatinya. Cho Kyuhyun...

"Oppa kira Aku tak tahu Orang itu kemarin kemari, heh? Aku nggak rela Oppa bersama Dia, Oppa!" Bentak Gadis itu. Amarahnya benar-benar memuncak. Ia mengguncang bahu Namja didepannya dengan keras.

"W.. Wae?" Tanya Sungmin ragu. Sebenarnya, Ia juga tahu jawabannya.

"Saranghae, Oppa. Hanya Aku yang boleh memilikimu!" Seru Yeojya bernama Sunny itu memaksa. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ya, Sungmin tahu dengan jelas bahwa Sunny, Yeojya yang hanya Ia anggap sebagai dongsaeng sangat mencintainya. Mungkin, daripada dibilang mencintai, perasaan Sunny pada Sungmin lebih tepat dibilang sebagai 'Terobsesi'. Yeojya itu mengancam Sungmin. Bahkan, Ia pernah membunuh mantan kekasih Sungmin yang terdahulu. Karena alasan itulah, Sungmin makin menutup diri pada Kyuhyun. Ya, karena Soonkyu.. Yeojya itu bisa saja berbuat hal yang lebih gila lagi.

"Cukup, Soonkyu!" Bentak seseorang dari belakang Sunny. Sungmin membelalakkan matanya melihat Namja itu, sementara Sunny membalik badannya dengan tatapan marah.

"Dia milikku, Cho Kyuhyun! Jangan menyentuhnya!" Teriak Sunny, Ia mengangkat kedua belah tangannya. Mengahalangi Sungmin agar tidak dapat melihat Kyuhyun dan sebaliknya.

"Kau.. Egois, Soonkyu!" Seru Kyuhyun datar. Ia terpaku di tempat.

"Aku tak peduli!" Teriak Sunny lagi. Dia sudah benar-benar marah. Air mata mengalir di pipi chubby-nya, walau tangannya masih terentang.

Langkah Kyuhyun makin mendekat, Ia mencengkeram pundak Sunny, "Lihat, Soonkyu! Lihat Dia!" Serunya emosi. Mata kecoklatannya yang biasanya tenang, kini menjadi penuh emosi.

"Anniya!" Teriak Sunny. Ia menutup matanya rapat-rapat. Namja didepannya sudah muak dengan kelakuan childish namun tak berperasaan ala Sunny. Ia membalik badan Yeojya itu. Agar Sungmin dan Sunny berhadapan, keduanya berhadapan sekarang.

"Lihat kataku!" Bentak Kyuhyun. Nafasnya naik turun tak teratur. Sunny yang tadinya menutup kelopak matanya membuka matanya kaget, kaget akan bentakan Kyuhyun. Wajah Sungmin, wajah Namja itu kini berada tepat dihadapannya. "Nggak terlihatkah dimatamu kalau Dia sangat menderita? Dia sangat tersakiti karena ulahmu!" Tambah Kyuhyun.

"Aku juga tersakiti! Harusnya Kau mati saja, Cho Kyuhyun!" Seru Sunny, Ia memalingkan wajahnya melihat wajah Sungmin. Air mata masih saja mengalir di pipinya. Sedangkan Kyuhyun, Ia sudah menggeram sekarang, sangat sedih melihat orang yang dicintainya tersakiti. Ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Andai Sunny itu Namja, dapat dipastikan Ia sudah habis ditangan Kyuhyun saat ini. Namun, Ia yeojya. Ck, makhluk bernama Yeojya memang selalu merepotkan dan sulit dimengerti.

"Apa kau setega itu Soonkyu? Berpikirlah dengan akal sehat. Sungmin trauma, Dia trauma. Apa Kau nggak puas dengan meneror dia dan keluarganya? Memisahkan kami di subgrup? Menghajar Sungjin-hyung hingga babak belur dan dilarikan ke rumah sakit? Membunuh mantan kekasihnya? Berpikirlah dengan akal sehat, Soonkyu! Kau menyakitinya! Kau kejam! Apa setelah ini Kau juga akan membunuhku? Pernah sebelum ini Aku berpikir Kau gadis yang baik, namun-" Dengan susah payah Kyuhyun menyusun kata-kata itu. Benar-benar menyakitkan hati hanya untuk mendengarnya. Bahkan, setelah Ia mengatakan itu Sungmin tak dapat lagi menguasai dirinya, Ia pantas berterimakasih pada tembok, karena Ialah penyelamat yang kini menopang tubuh kecil Sungmin.

"Aku mencintai Sungmin-Oppa." Sela Sunny. Yeojya ini benar-benar tak ingin disalahkan. Siapa sih yang mau dirinya sendiri terobsesi berlebihan? Ya, sebenarnya Kyuhyun benar, sebelumnya Sunny sangat dekat dengan Sungmin karena mereka sama-sama mendapat job menjadi DJ Radio di tempat yang sama. Kemarin, Sungmin bercerita tentang Sunny yang menyatakan perasaannya, namun seperti yang diketahui, Sungmin hanya menganggapnya Yeodongsaeng, sedangkan Sungmin mencintai Kyuhyun, jadi Namja aegyo itu menolaknya. Mungkin karena rasa ingin memiliki yang begitu besar, Yeojya pendek itu menjadi terlalu terobsesi pada Sungmin seperti sekarang.

"Aku tahu. Namun, setega apa Kau menyakiti Namja yang Kau cintai? Membuatnya ketakutan setengah mati seperti ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun. Ekspresinya tak dapat dijabarkan dengan kata-kata. Tatapan antara sedih dan kecewa Ia layangkan pada Namja aegyo dibelakang Sunny.

Sunny meremas kain blousnya, Air matanya tak dapat berhenti mengalir, "Mianhae.."

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin tertegun mendengar permintaan maaf dari Yeojya aegyo itu. Kyuhyun menghela nafas, Ia menggenggam tangan Sunny, "Dengar Soonkyu.. Apa Kau rela mencintai Namja yang nggak mencintaimu? Apa Kau rela menyia-nyiakan hidupmu untuk itu? Bukankah di luar sana masih banyak Namja lain yang mungkin bahkan lebih baik dari Sungmin?" Namja jangkung itu tak peduli Sunny memalingkan wajahnya. Ia yakin, Yeojya penyuka komik itu mendengarnya dengan jelas.

Sunny melepas genggaman tangan Kyuhyun, Ia membelakangi Kyuhyun, menghadap ke Sungmin.. "Hiks.. Aku.. Maafkan Aku Sungmin-oppa. Aku.. Bukan maksudku.." Sesalnya. Sungmin tersenyum tulus walau sebenarnya ada rasa ragu juga yang menelusup dadanya, Ia mengusap pipi Sunny yang basah dengan jemari hangatnya.

"Aku memaafkanmu, Sunny.." Gumamnya sambil lagi-lagi tersenyum simpul. Sunny menutup matanya, menikmati setiap sentuhan hangat seorang Lee Sungmin pada pipinya.

"Oppa.. Boleh Aku mencium Oppa untuk terakhir-" Tanya Sunny, namun sebelum pertanyaan itu selesai, Sungmin segera menyambar bibirnya yang mengkilat akibat efek lipgloss. Ciuman yang tak lebih dari 5 detik, hanya menempelkan bibir sekilas saja.

"Cih!" Decit Kyuhyun. Ia memutar bola mata kecoklatannya dan bergumam tak jelas. Ya, bagaimana rasanya Pacarmu mencium yeojya lain? Begitulah yang dirasakan Kyuhyun sekarang, cemburu menguras hati.*PLAK!*

Sunny memegang bibirnya, tak percaya Ia baru saja dicium Sungmin. Senyum aegyo terlukis di bibirnya, "Gomawo, Oppa!" Serunya. "Mulai saat ini Aku berhenti mengejar Oppa." Tambahnya, kemudian memeluk Sungmin sekilas. Mau tak mau Sungmin mengacak rambut ikal Yeojya yang telah Ia anggap sebagai yeodongsaengnya.

"Cho Kyuhyun!" Panggil Sunny, Kyuhyun yang tadinya pongo melihat adegan SunSun mengangkat kepalanya tanpa kata-kata. "Aku percayakan Sungmin-oppa padamu, Kyu.. Jaga Dia.." Tanpa dibilang-pun sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah pasti akan melakukannya. Yeojya itu kemudian melangkah menjauh dari pintu apartment Keluarga Lee. Tanpa salam, Karena Ia tahu.. Ia harus memberikan ruang privasi pada sepasang kekasih itu. Tapi, toh Ia sudah cukup bahagia sekarang. Oh.. Mimpi apa Dia semalam? Ia mengepalkan tangannya, "Aku akan berbuat baik! Akan kucari belahan jiwaku sendiri!" Gumamnya pelan sambil melangkah menjauhi Kamar apartment bernomor 1111.

**.**

**.**

Let's Back to KyuMin..

Senyum Sungmin masih mengiringi kepergian Yeojya (yang kata Kyuhyun) pendek itu. Walau kini bahkan bayangannya telah tak tampak di pelupuk matanya. Entah kenapa, tiba-tiba Ia merasa ada aura 'setan' yang sedikit suram.

_SERR.._

Hembusan nafas menyentuh tengkuknya. Dingin.. Hal itu yang benar-benar membuatnya deg-degan. Kini, Ia merasa dipeluk dari belakang. Tangan 'sosok' itu memeluk lembut pinggangnya.

"Eh, Kyu.." Tegur Sungmin. Namja bernama Kyuhyun itu tak bergeming, malah mengeluarkan jurus seribu bayangan*coret* Evil smirk. Dapat dirasanya debaran Namja aegyo itu menjalar menuju dadanya yang kini menempel(?) pada punggung BunnyMin. Seolah tak peduli, Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu sang Kekasih, yang dengan sukses membuat debaran di dada Sungmin makin menggila. Sadar atau tidak, wajah keduanya memerah sekarang.

Kyuhyun menyeringai lagi seraya berbisik (sok) seksi, "Kau menciumnya, Hyung.. Aku juga ingin.."

Sungmin menutup matanya gugup ketika tengkuknya kembali merasakan hembusan nafas Si Maknae disana."Ta.. Tap-" Elaknya, namun tak berarti. Toh, sekarang Kyuhyun sudah membalikkan badan mungilnya dan mencium bibirnya. Ciuman yang cukup lama sebenarnya, hingga akhirnya Sungmin yang melepas tautan bibirnya terlebih dulu. Reflek Kyuhyun merengut, namun berubah menjadi senyuman seketika melihat Namja aegyo itu terengah-engah dengan rona merah diwajahnya.

"Kau manis, Hyung.." Godanya sambil ber-evil smile. Sungmin memanyunkan bibirnya, lalu mendongak menghadap Namja yang lebih tinggi darinya.

"Ck, dasar maknae mesuum..." Ujarnya sambil mencubit kedua pipi si Maknae. Kyuhyun sih.. Hanya cengengesan.

**.**

**.**

Yeojya itu tersenyum. Senyum hambar, senyum yang tak sesuai dengan hatinya yang sakit. Air mata telah meleleh disepanjang pipi mulusnya.

"Jadi, Orang itu Sungmin-oppa? Kenapa Kau tak bilang padaku, Oppa?" Gumamnya pelan. Pupilnya menangkap seorang Namja aegyo yang kini mengacak rambut Namja jangkung berambut ikal. Bahkan kini, Namja tinggi itu mencium pipi kanan Namja mungil yang sedang tersipu itu.

Hati Yeojya berambut hitam panjang itu remuk. Bahkan senyum palsu yang sedaritadi meng-cover wajahnya telah habis berganti dengan isakan tangis.

"Aku bahagia jika Kyuhyun-oppa juga bahagia..." Bisiknya pada angin.

**^o~ T H E E N D ~o^**

**A/N:**

**Muaah.. Dua kata setelah nyelesein ni FF.. "KYUHYUN PERVERT!" #dilemparbatubata.**

**Bisa nebak donk siapa Yeojya yang ada di ending itu?**

**Muahaha.. Mian ni FF abal banget,,**

**Sone,, jgn marahi saya, ya?**

**Big Thanks to:**

** noname, Kazama Yume, kiannielf, Maki Kisaragi-unnie, diitactorlove, Minnie Chagiy4, MaDa Mochi, Kang Min Hyun, JiraniaKe, YuyaLoveSungmin, Kim TaeNa-unnie..^^**

** Gomawo.. tanpa kalian Q bukanlah apa-apa ToT**

**Jeongmal gomawo buat yang mau meluangkan waktu buat baca. Kritik dan sarannya ditunggu lho..^^**

**Kurang memuaskan-kah? Kesan & Pesan sampaikan lewat review ya? Gomawoyo^^  
><strong>


End file.
